Charrrmed!
Charrrmed! is the 4th episode of the seventh season and the 138th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones are bewildered when the aging curse of an infamous 18th-century pirate is transferred to them. The sisters must bring the Fountain of Youth to life in order the break the curse. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *John Richard Todd as Unidentified Elder *Shelby Fenner as Carly *Michael E. Rodgers as Reznor *Sam Rubin as Movie Critic *James Patric Moran as Young Captain Black Jack Cutting *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody *Harve Presnell as Old Captain Black Jack Cutting Co-Stars *Bre Blair as Brenda Castillo *Gloria Leroy as Old Brenda Castillo *Donna Hardy as Old Paige Matthews *Todd Tucker as Creature Head Demon Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Spells ''To Call Forth the Fountain of Youth'' :With these offerings, I call on thee, :Goddess of Fertility, :Rise now, show us the truth, :Give us the gift of eternal youth. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Elders, Leo and Paige. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Inspector Sheridan, the security guard and the lasers in the museum. She also froze the pieces of the glass case right after blowing it up. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to tele-orb a sword to stab a pirate. *'Life Draining:' Used by Captain Black Jack Cutting on Brenda and Paige (using the cursed athame). *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Paige's wound. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up the glass case in the museum and the fountain of youth. Artifacts *'Fountain of Youth' – The Fountain of Youth has magical water that can turn any being or human young and healthy again. It needs to be activated by a spell. It can only be used alongside a special chalice. At the end of the episode, Piper blows the Fountain up so that nobody may seek it again. *'Golden Chalice' – The Golden Chalice is the only object able to contain the magic water from the fountain. *'Cursed Athame' - An athame that can make anyone cut by it age rapidly. GoldenChalice.jpg|The Golden Chalice BlackJackCutting Young.jpg|The Fountain of Youth Notes and Trivia *This is one of ten episodes with "Charmed" in the title. *This is the first appearance of Kyle Brody. *This is the first and only episode to show Piper both blow up and freeze an object like the Source did in "Charmed and Dangerous" after he used the Hollow to steal her powers. However, he did it in one motion (when a vase exploded and quickly froze itself) but she does each action separately. *When Piper unfreezes the glass shards they fall directly to the grounds a similar effect she displayed in Saving Private Leo. *This is only time a sister turns into her elderly self. However, Phoebe summons her older self in "The Three Faces of Phoebe" and Piper meet her older self due to time travel in "Forever Charmed". *The set used for the hallways of the museum was also used for Buckland's Auction House in season 1 and 2. The set will be used later in "Mr. & Mrs. Witch". *This is the first time that a confirmed LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender) character is featured on the series. *This is the first time Piper tells Paige "I love you" on-screen. *Throughout the episode, Paige reminds Piper that Piper will get older and have problems before Paige. In real life, Holly Marie Combs is younger than Rose McGowan. Cultural References *The titled incorporates the typical pirate exclamation "Arrrh!". *Phoebe says, "Any cute Johnny Depp pirates?" This is a reference to the 2003 Disney movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl", starring Johnny Depp as swashbuckler Captain Jack Sparrow. *Phoebe asks about parlay, and mentions that everyone knows about it from Pirates of the Caribbean. *When Phoebe talks to Leslie, you can see a Dodgers flag behind him. The Dodgers are Alyssa Milano's favorite baseball team. Glitches *When Phoebe and Leslie are talking, in one of the shots Phoebe was is near the door, and in the next shot she is near the window. *When Phoebe goes through the lasers, she does a head stand and you can see long hair however, from a different angle, Phoebe's short hair is apparent. You can clearly notice that this was her stunt double. *When Leo has fallen asleep looking out for Wyatt and Chris, there was a book on top of him, then it was gone in one of the shots while Piper and Paige were talking. *Young Paige is wearing a shirt that is skin tight and doesn't come completely down to her pants. When she rapidly ages, she is wearing the same outfit, but it covers her whole body, including some extra fat and part of her pants. Gallery Episode Stills 1045.jpg 704a.jpg 704b.jpg 704c.jpg 704d.jpg 704e.jpg 704f.jpg 704g.jpg 704h.jpg 704i.jpg 704j.jpg Behind the Scenes 162162162.jpg 163163163.jpg 7x04 Behind the Scenes.png 7x04 Behind the Scenes 2.png 7x04 Behind the Scenes 3.png Quotes : :Piper: I think I found something. :Paige: Huh? :Piper: I said I think I found something. What, are you deaf now too? :Paige: Well, you're gonna go deaf first. Don't forget, you're the oldest sister. :Piper: Yeah, I love you too. :Parrot: Shiver me witches. Shiver me witches. :Piper: You've got to be kidding me. (Raises her hands to blow the bird up) :Phoebe: No, Piper! Don't blow him up. :Piper: (rolls her eyes) Fine. International Titles *'French:' La malédiction du pirate (The Curse of The ~) *'Italian:' Il calice della vita (The Goblet of Life) *'Czech:' Čarodějky a piráti (Witches and Pirates) *'Slovak:' Na prah obrátení (On Threshold Reverseds) *'Hungarian:' A fekete kalóz átka (Curse of the Black Pirate) *'Spanish (Spain):' Rompecabezas *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Juramento de piratas ''(Pirate's Oath) (Oath of Pirates) *'German:' Der Fluch der Piraten (The Curse of the Pirates) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7